


Бдение

by fandom_Loki_all_inclusive_2018, Joringhel



Category: American Gods (TV), American Gods - Neil Gaiman
Genre: AU, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 06:51:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16113110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Loki_all_inclusive_2018/pseuds/fandom_Loki_all_inclusive_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joringhel/pseuds/Joringhel
Summary: Это просто. Здесь в этом вся соль. Или сделай, или помри.





	Бдение

**Author's Note:**

> Работа написана для команды fandom Loki all inclusive 2018 на Фандомную Битву 2018 на diary.ru  
> Ознакомиться с ней также можно здесь: http://fk-2018.diary.ru/p216301106.htm  
> Размещение только с разрешения автора.
> 
> АУ от событий Американских богов. Вместо Лоры приходит Локи.  
> Локи ближе к “Скандинавским богам”, чем к своим личинам в АБ, хотя это все еще один и тот же бог, каким он есть у Геймана.

Дерево стояло в Виргинии.

Не было ничего, кроме тишины и ветра. Тень закрыл глаза, зажмурился крепче, стремясь удержать между век последнее видение Лоры. Она улыбалась. Отчего-то он решил, что она все-таки придет. Что она сможет его отыскать. Что он единственный цвет, оставшийся в ее мертвой жизни. Может быть, она… пришла бы попрощаться с ним. 

Тень открыл глаза.

Лоры не было.

Под деревом, сложив руки на груди, стоял человек. Рыжие волосы, красивое лицо, воинская стать. Тень узнал его, хотя никогда не видел таким. Сейчас, пока веревки плотно прижимали его к стволу ясеня, он видел дальше, ближе, глубже. 

— Локи, — сказал он. — Зачем ты пришел?

Локи пожал плечами.

— Ты умираешь. 

Тень нахмурился.

— Я не умру. Я проведу бдение над телом Всеотца, как положено, а потом сойду вниз.

Локи вздохнул. Теперь он смотрел на Тень, как на глупого ребенка.

— А когда-то меня за тебя наказали, глупый ты дурак. Измучили, изувечили, отравили и прокляли. Что тебе стоило не умирать от тонкой веточки омелы? Но ты умер, потому что ты всегда все портишь, и теперь это будет повторяться снова и снова. Дело не в забвении и не в очищении, не в стремлении и не в наказании. Дело в тебе. Пока ты топчешь эту землю, ты ведешь с собой Рагнарек. А он следует, как послушный бычок на привязи. 

Тень сказал только:

— Что ты несешь? 

А Локи ответил:

— Бальдр. 

И когда взгляд Локи пронзил его глаза, точно стрела из омелы, выпущенная из тугого лука, Тень начал вспоминать. Жизнь, что случилась с ним когда-то, плеск источника, шепот колдуньи-провидицы, хохот Хёда, теряющего личину, кровь, стекающую по груди, горячую, красную кровь. Вспомнил он и плач. Плакали деревья. Плакали птицы. Плакали звери. Плакала трава.

На затылок что-то капнуло — то ясень заплакал смолой.

Локи сказал:

— Ты вечно несешь с собой возрождение, будь ты проклят, а значит, и смерть. И круг этот ничем не разрушишь, сколько бы я ни пытался. Я тобой наказан, одним твоим существованием, поскольку ты держишь меня лучше веревки из кошачьих шагов или цепей Свартальфхейма. 

Тень с трудом шевельнул сухими губами:

— Сейчас-то тебе что надо? 

Локи пожал плечами.

— Это не бдение. Это наказание. Маленькие шутки Всеотца… напоследок. 

Веревка, до того момента лишь поддерживающая Тень за шею, заскользила, стягиваясь узлами под подбородком и заставляя запрокинуть голову.

— Ты умрешь, — сообщил Локи. — И в мире станет до невозможности скучно. 

— Ты ненавидишь меня? — прохрипел Тень.

Перед лицом его вилась кольцами огромная черная змея, открывая рот, и с клыков ее сочился яд.

— Ненавижу, — просто ответил Локи. — Но люблю я тебя сильнее, а за то ненавижу вдвойне. Если ты не переживешь это бдение, все мы за это поплатимся. Кто памятью, кто головой. Перед возрождением всегда следует смерть, а за ней — расплата.

— Зачем же он тогда?..

— Может, скучно умирать одному? Ты поменьше болтай. Знаю я эту змею. Будет капать ядом тебе в рот до тех пор, пока не отнимутся чресла. 

— Уходи, Локи, — спокойно ответил Тень.

Ему не было больно. Ему не было страшно. 

Тем не менее ему было удивительно — слышать, как Локи, ругаясь через слово, карабкается вверх по дереву. 

— Да погоди ты, Бальдр, умереть всегда успеешь. Есть у меня заточенный орешник, и стрел из омелы полный колчан, только не торопись раньше времени. Терпеть не могу, когда нарушают естественный порядок вещей. 

Тень хотел было ответить, но промолчал.

Змея открыла пасть и зашипела. Первые капли яда сорвались вниз.

Локи вытянул руку и подставил деревянную миску.

— Ну, — сказал он. — Поехали. Повисим на ветру. 

Ветер взвыл.


End file.
